Battery powered vacuum cleaning devices are known in the art, and for the most part, they are adapted to perform cleaning functions substantially indentical to those of externally powered devices, usually performing them in less efficient manner. Hand operated air bulbs are also known for the ability to produce gentle currents suitable for dusting of photographic lenses and the like, although their utility is limited by the fact that it is difficult to control the amount of pressure applied, and to sustain the pressure for any substantial period of time. It is also known in the art to produce a gentle vacuum for the purpose of lifting extremely lightweight articles such as gold leaf, whereby the same may be transported from a stack to a situs for installation. Such devices do not afford means for cleaning the surfaces of lightweight articles without disturbing them from their present location.